An Angel's Song
by abbyli
Summary: "How can it be? How can it work? How can I have a second chance at life?" After the loss of Bella, Edward tries to move on. He meets Alexis. She changes him in more ways then imagined. *Title changed*
1. Prologue

_**An Angel's Voice**_

* * *

><p>He was flying.<p>

He had to get to her. He had too.

He leapt up to the window of the ballet studio. He looked in. He could see him and her crouched in the corner of the floor.

He could hear his voice. "Tell Edward how much it hurts! Tell him!"

"No, Edward, don't!"

A sickening snap was heard next. Edward's face blanched as he leapt onto James's back, pulling him off of the dead girl. James had blood running down his chin and a big grin on his face. If Edward could have vomited, he would have right there and then.

But, instead, Edward reached out and grabbed James by the throat. James sneered back at him.

"Are you strong enough? How were you strong enough to resist her for such a long time? You're just as weak. I've saved you some time!" he chortled.

With that, James pulled Edward's hand off of his throat and jammed him into the mirror, causing the glass to shatter and the stone behind it to crumble slightly. Edward panted heavily, trying his hardest not to look at Bella's crumpled body.

"I'm strong enough to kill you!" he snarled, grabbed James's hand and twisting it around, causing James to yell out in pain. He saw a few more sets of hands grab James and pull him away. Edward didn't release his grip on James.

Together, he, Emmett, and Jasper tore James limb from limb. Alice quickly started a fire and they threw his burning limbs into the fire.

They stood around the burning embers of stone for several seconds, nobody turning to look at the body that Carlisle was now bent over.

Finally, Edward could feel Alice's small hand slip through his. He looked down at his tiny sister. She looked back at him. "Let's go home, Edward."

He twined his fingers through hers.

Together, they flew.

* * *

><p>"How's Edward?" Carlisle asked Esme later that evening after they had returned home.<p>

"He's inconsolable," whispered Esme, still haunted by the look she had seen on her son's face when he and Alice had walked through the door.

Carlisle sighed. "So are Charlie and Renee," he added. He had just gotten done with telling the two of them about Bella's death. He had managed to fabricate a story on how she had fallen down a set of stairs at the hotel and literally breaking her neck. That would explain for the obvious injuries to her body.

Esme sighed too. "I wish he would let someone in there."

"He needs to be left alone for now," said Carlisle with gentleness in his voice. His Esme, always the mother.

Esme looked at her husband's worried golden eyes. "Edward's always been a little self-destructive. What if he tries something?"

"He does, I'll kill him," growled Carlisle.

Esme smirked at him. Carlisle sighed again. "So will I."

* * *

><p>Days went by. Edward didn't even come out of his room to go to Bella's funeral. A lot of people did go, including Carlisle and Esme. Alice, who had taken a big liking to her, went as well, carrying Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie's regards. Edward was still sitting in a stony silence. Nobody could reach him.<p>

The thing that bothered Esme the most was that Edward wasn't even touching his music. That was the thing that he reached out for the most whenever he was hurting. The few days that he was out of school to avoid Bella, he locked himself in his room and those hours, all she heard was Bach and Beethoven. It got a bit annoying actually but she got over it.

"He won't even touch his music, Carlisle," Esme voiced to her husband a little while later after they had gotten home from the funeral.

Carlisle looked at her. Edward's behavior had been bothering him too. He knew his boy was grieving but this wasn't right. You just don't do it like this. It wasn't fair to the others. Alice was growing more and more hurt every day when he fiercely ignored her.

"He still needs more time," said Carlisle, trying to cover up for their boy.

Esme nodded, not buying it but not pushing it either.

* * *

><p>Carlisle and Esme were pulled out of their comfortable relaxation on the sofa at the 3 am by a really loud crashing noise. Carlisle leapt off the sofa and ran up the stairs to Edward's room, Esme hot on his heels. She managed to avoid careening into Alice and Jasper who had dashed out of their room to see what was going on. Rosalie and Emmett were not far behind.<p>

Carlisle immediately busted down the door to the room, not even bothering to yell that he was coming in. He stood in the door, breathing heavily for a couple of moments, his topaz eyes taking in the horrible sight.

Edward had taken every bit of music he had ever written, every CD he had every recorded, and the beautiful piano that had been a beloved gift from Esme, and destroyed it. Everything lay in ruins around the room, Edward standing in the center of the wreckage.

"Edward!" yelled Carlisle, real anger leaping into his still heart.

"I don't care!" Edward hollered, throwing some more of his music and causing it to turn into dust. "I don't care anymore! She's GONE! THERE'S NO REASON FOR ME TO BE ALIVE!"

"EDWARD!" screamed Esme, her grief pouring out of her. She was sad about Bella dying but her grief for her boy was even stronger. "Edward, how can you say that?"

"It's not fair, Mom!" he sobbed dryly. "Why do we still exist while she doesn't?"

If tears could have been in Esme's eyes, they would have. A loud sob escaped from her lips. She stared right at her son, her heart breaking for him. "There was nothing you could have done-" she began

"Nothing? NOTHING! I could have just stayed the hell away from her in the beginning! Why did I even get to know her? Why did I even bother? Why was I so stupid!" he yelled, throwing more things in the air.

"Edward!" Alice said loudly, causing Edward to look at her for the first time in days. "Edward, I know exactly what you are thinking! Don't you dare!"

The others stared at her in surprise. Edward just stood there, not even bothering to look at anyone.

"What did you see, Alice?" asked Carlisle.

Alice glared at her brother and turned back to her father. "The- The- Volturi-" her voice broke.

Esme's gasp filled the silent room. "Edward!" she sobbed.

Edward looked ashamed of himself but also determined. "I can't live without her," he whispered.

"Yes, you can," came an angel's voice.

The Cullens stared at Bella. Yes, Bella. She was standing there on the opposite side of the room, kind of glowy looking. So, apparently _those _myths were true about spirits glowing and looking all pretty. She looked absolutely lovely with her long hair going down her back in waves and a flowing white dress. She had a peaceful expression on her face and she only had eyes for Edward.

Edward stared at her, dry sobs heaving his chest. Bella locked eyes with him, focusing on him. Drinking him in.

"Edward, you can live without me. You lived without me for 100 years and you can do it again," said Bella.

"I couldn't protect you!" he yelled at the angel, his velvet voice laced with pain.

"I was stupid and I ran off! It was my fault. Not yours. Besides, you know me better than that. You know that I would do anything to protect someone I loved. I would walk into the Jaws of Death for them. I would have done the same for you. Exactly the same for you!" she barked at him, the angel becoming angry.

Edward became silent. Bella smirked, taking her opportunity. "Besides, you wouldn't be here with me," she said.

"I'd be in Hell," he said.

Bella growled at him. "_No, _you wouldn't, you moron! You would be in a different kind of Heaven. You wouldn't be with me."

"You're just saying that so I won't do it," he snarled.

Bella glared at him. "I am _not._"

"Listen to her, Edward," Carlisle begged quietly. "Listen to her."

"Edward, suicide is the stupidest, most cowardly thing you could do. Please, forget about it," said the angel, her gentleness having returned.

"It is," said Carlisle. "Believe me. I know."

Invisible tears were streaming down Edward's face. He looked back over at the angel and saw that she wasn't there anymore. He could still hear her voice.

"_I'm always with you." _

That did it. Edward allowed himself to get pulled into Carlisle and Esme's arms where he finally broke down in fresh, tearless sobs. Esme could feel the agony pulsing through his body and she tightened her hold on him.

Even Rosalie, who had hated Bella, looked frightened and touched. She was the first one to walk into the room, approaching her parents and her brother. Esme lifted an arm out and put it around her oldest daughter. Moments later, Alice, joined the hug. Even Emmett and Jasper took their turns comforting Edward.

It was an angel's voice that stopped Edward from killing himself. It was his family that convinced him to continue living.

* * *

><p>ONE YEAR LATER<p>

They had to leave Forks. It was starting to get suspicious when they had been there for four years and none of them had aged a single day. Carlisle found a job in Alaska as the head of the ER in a small hospital and he moved the whole family there.

The five kids were put back into school. Edward had been slowly putting himself back together since Bella's death. He had highly doubted he could ever feel whole again like he did with her.

But there was a surprise that was about to head his way.

* * *

><p>Alice didn't see it at all. Probably because she was already there in Alaska.<p>

Her name was Alexis. She was somewhat small, long dark blond hair, and large dark blue eyes.

She was enormously kind and quite fiesty.

Her blood smelled so sweet.

That caused him to avoid her.

And that pissed her off.

But he soon managed to control his urges. He allowed himself to talk to her. She was quite friendly, not annoying like. She was very fiery, getting ticked off when he avoided her in the beginning.

Very intelligent. Like Bella...she figured it out on her own. She was smitten with him. And he her.

But there as one thing.

She wanted to remain human.

And that was the thing that he loved about her the most.

* * *

><p>On their wedding day, he stood at the alter, pledging his love for this beautiful girl standing in front of him. As he said "I do," he heard the angel's voice in his ear.<p>

"_Be happy." _

And he didn't freeze.

He loved.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is kind of rushed. I was rewatching "Twilight" the other night and this came to mind. I was kind of anxious to get it out on paper. Now, I know the common Twihard wouldn't think that Edward would move on so easily. He didn't really. His heart stayed with her forever. But why shouldn't he be happy? <strong>

**I like to think that if Bella ever died, Edward would have the gall to remain alive for his family and for her. Some of my beliefs are incorporated into this thing. I really do think that suicide is cowardly and cruel. In certain situations it's the only choice. But when you're pissed off at the world and don't want to stay alive, that's not how you do it. That is so not how you deal with your problems. **

**Sorry, got a little venting out. **

**Would you like this to be a prologue to a multi chapter story? Edward losing Bella but falling in love with another human who didn't want to become a vampire but still wanted him? **

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are loved!**


	2. Alexis

**~~~Alexis~~~**

He had just moved to Fairbanks, Alaska with the rest of his family. Carlisle and Esme registered the five of them back in high school. Edward was put into the sophmore class, Alice and Jasper in the junior class, Rosalie and Emmett in the senior. They pushed Edward back a year so he could be more aquainted with other humans and maybe put his life back together.

The death of Bella still rang in his head. It was never going to go away. He didn't want it too. His grief for the loss of her was what he wanted. He wanted to feel the pain. He wanted to feel that ache. He wanted it so bad. He was staying alive for his family. He was staying alive for _her. _But he didn't have to like it.

But then he saw _her. _

* * *

><p>"Class, this is Edward Cullen. I trust you will make him feel welcome," said Mr. Haverling, the teacher of first period English at Farview High School.<p>

Edward remained silent as Mr. Haverling handed him his textbook and gestured to an empty seat in the middle of the class. Edward walked towards the seat and sat down, feeling eyes boring into the back of his head. He kept his own eyes down, feeling stupid and embarrassed. Kind of like Bella did her first day at Forks High School.

Edward stole a glance up a little while later. He could see that everyone was still staring at him. Everyone except a young girl in the front of the class. She was small with dark blond hair that hung down her back in a braid. She kept her attention towards Mr. Haverling, having barely glanced his way when he walked by her.

It felt nice, not to have someone staring at him like he was a monster. He already knew what kind of a monster he was. He didn't need to be reminded.

* * *

><p>"Okay, class. Read from page 23 to 42 of <em>The Glass Menagerie <em>tonight and then write a two paragraph page on it. And I mean two _paragraphs, _not sentences!" Mr. Haverling barked at the class as the bell rang 45 minutes later.

Edward gathered up his books and stuffed them into his bag. He went to leave first and that was when he careened right into _her. _

"Oh! Watch it!" the young girl snapped at him. Edward found himself looking down into the darkest ocean blue eyes he had ever seen in his whole entire 109 years of life.

"S-sorry," he stammered. Oh, why did he have to stutter? Why now?

"It's fine," the girl said coldly. She threw her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room, carrying her scent with her.

It was different from any other human he had ever smelled before. It was sweet but not as sweet as Bella's had been. It was strong but in a different sense. She smelled...good. But a normal good.

Just what he had always wished for.

* * *

><p>He walked into the lunchroom two hours later after enduring endless accounts of Physics, the Revolutionary war, and Alegbra. He was ready to tear his hair out or just walk right out of there.<p>

"Edward!" He looked over to a table in the corner of the large cafeteria and saw Alice waving at him. He smiled gratefully at his sister and joined them.

"How are you doing?" asked Emmett cautiously as Edward sat down between him and Alice.

Edward sighed. "I'm doing all right?"

A question, not a statement.

Alice gently patted his hand. "You're going to be okay."

"Yeah, well..." he sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes.

The rest of the Cullens stared at their brother. He really did look exhausted. Also, slightly thirsty. His normally gold eyes were starting to get a black tinge to them.

Edward sighed and looked up.

That was when he saw her.

She was walking into the cafeteria with another girl. The two of them were laughing and joking about something. A big smile lit up her face.

A big, beautiful smile.

Alice and Emmett followed Edward's gaze. Their gold eyes rested on the girl.

"Oh, Edward," whispered Alice.

"Do you know who that is?" asked Edward, ignoring Alice's look.

"That's Alexis Bowen. She's in my US history class. She's a sophmore but advanced," said Jasper.

"Edward, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking," said Rosalie with warning in her voice.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Rosalie."

Rosalie gave him a dirty look but didn't say anything else.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Edward went onto his music composition class. He walked into the class room and handed his papers to the teacher, Mrs. Gardner. She signed it and gestured for him to sit in the only empty seat which happened to be next to Alexis Bowen.<p>

Edward slowly sat down next to Alexis, avoiding looking at her. Alexis didn't shift away from him or anything. She glanced over at him, her dark blue eyes full of wonder.

"Okay, class. We are going to begin working on our individual music pieces today. The best two will be submitted to the Sterling Music Competition at the end of the month," said Mrs. Gardner. She looked over at Edward. "Mr. Cullen, you will exempt from this if you wish."

Edward shook his head. "No, I can give it a try."

"Okay," said Mrs. Gardner. She continued on with the short lecture, telling the class about the competition where the pieces would be considered for a record and the one that one would be invited to play at Carnegie Hall.

That did peak Edward's interest. He had never had any of his work played publicly before. The only ones that ever really heard his music was his family and Bella.

Oh, Bella. The thought of her still brought an ache to his silent heart. It always would.

* * *

><p>The music composition class ended 50 minutes later. Edward was already a third of the way through his own piece. Mrs. Gardner had listened to it recorded with the sound bites on the computer and was impressed.<p>

"You should think about recording it live and sending it for the competition," she said with a warm smile on her face. A smile that he didn't feel that he deserved.

Edward nodded in acknowledgement of her words, not answering her. Mrs. Gardner moved onto Alexis and they spoke in whispers. For some reason, Edward was unable to hear her words. And he was unable to hear her thoughts.

Crap.

* * *

><p>Edward finished off his last class, Technology, which was extremely boring, and went to find his siblings. He walked down the hallway where the music hall was and then froze.<p>

He heard the most beautiful violin music floating out of the room. It mixed with some shoddy piano music. But the violin...wow. He had never heard anything so lovely before.

He moved soundlessly into the music hall, watching silently as Alexis Bowen moved the boe swiftly over the wooden instrument, totally into the music. He barely glanced at the girl who was playing the piano and hitting all the wrong notes.

"Okay, okay, okay. Stop, stop, stop!" shrieked Mr. Warner, the band teacher. "Hannah, I'm sorry, I am going to have to put you with someone else. You are clearly pretty far behind," he said to the piano player.

The girl at the bench hung her head but nodded, understanding his words. She gathered up her stuff and quickly left the room out the opposite door.

Alexis looked up from her music and saw him standing there in the doorway. She nodded gently at him and turned back to her music and continued to play.

Edward recognized Beethoveen's Third Symphony, a very difficult piece to play. But she played it beautifully. All on the violin. He had never heard it played on the violin before. He closed his eyes and was soon lost in the music, the grandness, the beauty. It was like the pain was never there. It was like...he was pure.

* * *

><p><strong>Gonna take it slow for now. In the series, Bella fell madly in love with Edward almost immediately. I don't buy that. So with Edward and Alexis, just gonna take it slowly. Now, I have a big surprise coming in later chapters. You may love it or you may hate it. Hang in there.<strong>

**Whataya think? Love the reviews! **


	3. Simple Beauty

**~~~Simple Beauty~~~**

The music stayed in Edward's head all evening. He just couldn't get that out of his head. It was so full of simple beauty. Just simple beauty.

"What's on your mind?" asked Emmett that afternoon. He and Edward were sitting at the kitchen table, both of them staring at ridiculously easy math homework that would be done in seconds if either of them had the aptitude to do it at that moment.

Edward looked at his favorite brother in surprise. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Come on, Edward. I may not be able to read minds like you or see the future like Alice but I can see that you're preoccupied," Emmett rolled his eyes.

Edward looked at him. He couldn't help but crack a smile. "Yeah, I have a lot on my mind," he answered.

"Wanna talk about it?" Emmett gently pushed.

Edward gave in, not wanting to seek an argument with his brother. "I met someone today. Well, I didn't exactly meet her as in crash into her."

"_You_? Crash into someone? I thought the klutziness was Bell-" Emmett's voice broke off. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Edward."

Edward shook it off, even though he was inwardly wincing at the mention of his dead girlfriend. "It's fine."

"So, tell me about this girl," said Emmett.

"She's the girl in Jasper's US History class," said Edward.

"Oh, yeah!" Emmett trilled, remembering their conversation at lunch that day.

"Alexis Bowen," said Edward, remembering Alexis's face. Emmett's low voice broke him out of the memory.

"What's up with Alexis?" he asked.

"Well, I was getting ready to find you guys so we could go home and I was going down the music hallway. I heard this violin music. It was just so beautiful. It wasn't like anything I had ever heard before. I went to the auditorium and stuck my head in there and it was her. She was playing Beethoven's Third Symphony. And it's like I just said. It was so beautiful. Simple beauty," said Edward. "And there's another thing."

"What's that?"

"I can't read her mind either," said Edward.

Emmett didn't respond to what he said. He rubbed his hands together. Then he looked back at Edward. "It's been six months, Edward. You are allowed to move on."

"The only reason why I'm still here was because of Bella!" Edward snapped.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "You're being stupid. I don't see anything wrong with moving on. Falling in love again."

"So, if Rosalie was killed, you would move on?" Edward shot at him.

Emmett's face blanched. He glared at his younger brother and then turned his face towards his hands. After several moments of silence, Emmett looked back at Edward and opened his mouth to speak.

"It's something that I would want him to do," came another voice, interrupting the two men.

Emmett and Edward were stunned that they didn't even hear Rosalie as she entered the room. Rosalie stood in the doorway of the kitchen, an unnaturally gentle expression on her face.

"I just hope he would give a good amount of mourning though before he moved on," said Rosalie as she took her place behind Emmett.

Emmett kissed her hand and smiled at her. "Don't worry," he said reassuringly.

"If you didn't, I would have to come back and haunt you," she hissed quietly.

Emmett smirked. Edward cracked another weak smile. Emmett patted Rosalie's hand.

"Really. Don't worry," he repeated. Rosalie grinned and kissed his temple. She reached over and squeezed Edward's hand.

"I'm going out of my element here, Edward. I just want you to be happy. I know how much you loved Bella. It is okay for you to move on. Just be careful what you do," she said gently.

"Thanks, Rose," whispered Edward, pain flickering across his eyes.

* * *

><p>That following day.<p>

Edward walked into his English class early. He saw that he was the second person to arrive. He could see Alexis Bowen sitting in her usual seat in front. This time though, she cast him a gentle smile. He tried to smile back. It felt like a grimace.

He sat down in his seat and pulled out his copy of _The Glass Menagerie _and began to read, never mind that he had already read it 341 times. He could feel Alexis's eyes on him for a short time. He tried desperately to hear what she was thinking but couldn't.

Damn it.

* * *

><p>Class was endless. Another boring lecture on <em>The Glass Menagerie. <em>Edward didn't bother to listen since he knew it by heart. Come on, he was a vampire. He knew everything in literature.

Finally, the bell rang. The class bounced out of their seats and took off. Edward took his time putting his books back into his bag. He noticed that Alexis was taking her time as well. A second later, he heard her quiet footsteps approach him.

"Edward?" she whispered.

Edward forced himself to look up. He again found himself looking into the deepest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen in his whole entire life.

"Hi," he squeaked out. Ugh, he hated sounding human at times like this.

"You don't know me. I'm Alexis Bowen," she said kindly. She didn't try to shake his hand. "I just wanted to apologize for being so rude to you yesterday. I'd been having a crappy morning and I was in a crabby mood. That's why I snapped at you when you accidentally bumped into me."

Edward shook his head. "It's just fine."

"Where are you going next?" she asked.

"Uh...History," he said.

"I have to head to Gym. Who's your history teacher?"

"Vickers."

"That's on my way. I'll walk you there," she said kind of forcefully.

Edward stared at her, surprised. But he didn't object.

* * *

><p>They walked down the stairs in silence. Then Alexis spoke. "I saw you in the music hall last night," she said quietly.<p>

Edward looked at her. "Yeah." Alexis remained silent for a moment. "I have never heard Beethoven's Third Symphony on the violin before."

Alexis brightened. "I love Beethoven. He's such a challenge," she grinned.

"How about Bach?" asked Edward.

For the next five minutes, they stood by the locker rooms talking about music. Edward found himself raving about Alexis's music and how beautiful it was. Alexis just smiled and nodded. She didn't buy any of the compliments. She didn't say a word about them. But it did feel nice.

Edward felt really weird raving about this girl and her music. But it also felt nice. A sense of normalcy.

* * *

><p>Alexis went to her Gym class and Edward went to his History class after they realized they were fifteen minutes late for each. Edward found Alexis later in library.<p>

"Hey," he smiled at her, gently probing her sweater covered shoulder with his textbook.

Alexis looked up and smiled at him. "Hey. How'd History go? Vickers mad?" she asked.

Edward shook his head. "He didn't care. How about your Gym teacher?"

Alexis shrugged her shoulders. "She didn't care."

"_She_?"

"What rock did you crawl out from under?" she said incredulously.

You have no idea, Alexis, Edward thought.

For the next thirty minutes, the two of them enjoyed themselves as they worked on homework and laughed about certain things. They got shushed by the librarian several times and threatened to be tossed out of the library. After a bit, Edward began to tell her about his family.

"Are you going to tell me about your siblings or am I going to have to drag it out of you?" asked Alexis.

Edward smirked at her. "I have four siblings. They're all adopted," he began. Alexis leaned forward to show that she was listening. Edward sat back and tried to make it like he was getting into the conversation even though it was actually Alexis's blood that bugged him a bit. What the thing was that scared him the most was that Alexis's blood just smelled normal. Yeah, it smelled sweet, a little bit sweeter than a normal human's. But it was different. It didn't bother him as much as Bella's did.

"The oldest two are Emmett and Rosalie. They are seniors this year. You see, Emmett and Rosalie don't think of each other as siblings. They're...kind of together," he explained.

"I kind of gathered that by seeing them in that big liplock this morning," smiled Alexis.

Edward rolled his eyes and continued. "Jasper is Rosalie's twin. And then Alice. And then me. Jasper and Alice are together as well. They plan on getting married after high school."

"Tell me about them. I mean, their personalities and such," asked Alexis.

"Well, Emmett is like a big teddy bear when you get to know him. Trust me. You'll love him if you ever get to know him. Rosalie is a little...shall we say 'cold'?"

That's an understatement.

"Jasper?"

"Jasper is pretty cool. I love him very much. You see, my father adopted him from Russia when he was 12. He had been abandoned by his parents and he was really screwed up. He's still trying to get his head screwed back on straight," Edward said half truthfully.

"And Alice...you'll either love her or hate her. Most people love her. She's really bubbly and sweet and nice. You'll like her," finished Edward. His voice trailed off and he looked expectantly at Alexis.

"Oh! Let's see... I live with my mom. My dad died a few years ago. My mom's name is...Laura, oddly enough," she referenced to the play they were reading in English. "I have two brothers who are as big as Emmett and could probably take him a wrestling match."

That's what you think, Alexis. "Zack is 22. A big pussycat. Joey is a year older than me. You have may have seen him in the hallway. Really big dude with hair the same color as mine. Really nice even though he may seem a little scary at first. He tackles me all the time and tosses me over his shoulder," she chuckled.

As Alexis was talking, Edward saw a very large guy starting to sneak up behind her. He recognized him immediately as Joey, the brother she was just talking about. Joey and Alexis looked a lot alike with the same color blond hair and dark blue eyes. The only difference Edward saw was that Joey was huge and Alexis was tiny. Joey put a finger to his lips, silently asking Edward to be quiet. Edward smirked and chuckled as Joey scooped up Alexis and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Edward, you jerk!" Alexis cursed him as she laughed. "Joey, put me down! I will tell Mom!"

At the mention of their mother, Joey put her back on her feet. "You wouldn't _dare,_" he laughed.

"Oh, _wouldn't I_?" she chuckled.

"Who's your new boyfriend?" Joey said gesturing to Edward.

Alexis turned red. "He's a new student. We're just getting to know each other. Joey, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my screwy brother Joey Bowen," she said pointing her brother towards Edward who was still sitting at the table.

"Hi," Joey said friendlily. Edward smiled back, not offering to shake his hand for obvious reasons.

"Nice to meet you. Alexis has told me all about you," said Edward.

"Whatever she said, it's all lies," he joked.

Alexis slapped his arm and hurt her hand against the hard muscle. Joey wrapped an arm around Alexis's neck, gave her a noogie, kissed the top of her dark blond curls and then left the library. Well, he was kicked out by the librarian. The librarian looked menacingly at Edward and Alexis and they took it as they were banned as well. They quickly gathered up their stuff and left.

"He's seems nice," said Edward, referencing Joey. "He seems protective of you."

"He is. I just wish that he realized I'm a big girl and don't need protecting," said Alexis, chuckling to herself.

"How old are you?" asked Edward.

"Sixteen. You?"

"Seventeen."

"So, we didn't get a chance to finish our conversation," said Alexis. "What about your parents? What do they do?"

"My adoptive parents? Carlisle is a doctor. He just took over as head of emergency medicine at the local hospital. My mom, Esme, she used to be an architect. Now she hunts down antique objects and restores them and sells them for less money than they're worth. Esme loves to do that," said Edward.

"They sound like wonderful people. To take in five children and all that," smiled Alexis.

Edward had to smile too. His face muscles, even though they were made out of stone, felt really tight. He hadn't smiled, actually smiled, in a really long time. It felt nice. He felt…oddly happy.

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye to Alexis, Edward met his siblings out front, all of them ready to go home. But, he came across a strange sight. Alice was sitting on the hood of Emmett's Jeep, her head in her hands, rubbing her temples. Jasper was sitting next to her, his hand on her knee.<p>

"What's going on?" asked Edward, looking at Rosalie.

"She's having a vision," said Rosalie.

"Emmett, give me your notebook!" said Jasper. Emmett quickly handed over the notebook he had been holding under his arm. Jasper yanked a pen out of his pocket and put it in Alice's hand. Alice began to sketch something. Edward watched as her lines began to take shape. Then his eyes widened in shock.

Alexis's pretty face was looking back at him from the page.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe! Cliffhanger!<strong>


	4. Journey Beginning

**~~~Journey Beginning~~~**

Alice seeing Alexis's face in Edward's future spooked Edward. All he had been planning on doing with Alexis was just embarking on a nice friendship. Now, Alice was telling him that Alexis may be playing a bigger part in Edward's future. She just didn't know what.

Edward decided to put it out of his mind. Even though, being a vampire, that was impossible. He pushed it to the back of his mind and decided to carry on like normal.

And that did leave his mind.

* * *

><p>Edward walked into English class that coming Monday. He was the first one there. He took his seat and opened up his copy of <em>The Glass Menagerie. <em>The rest of the class began assembling in moments later. He looked up when Alexis walked in.

"Hey!" she said warmly as she sat dowwn in her chair.

"Hey," he smiled back.

With that, Alexis sat down in her chair and paid attention to the teacher. Edward watched the back of her head for a while, looking at every dark blond honey curl that cascaded down her back. He enjoyed the way that light hit every single strand of hair and made it glow.

Stop it, Edward!

_You _can _look, you know. _

Shut up, Bella.

_You're being stupid. _

I mean it. Shut up, Bella.

_Jerk. _

Edward tried to ignore the little voice in his head. The angel's voice was really annoying the heck out of him at times like this. At times when he was at home alone in his room, he took comfort in her voice. He missed her so much.

Finally, class ended. Edward was the first one to his feet, already ready to leave with his bag over his shoulder. He watched as Alexis threw her bag over her shoulder and prepared to leave. He followed her for a couple of steps out into the hallway and then called her name.

Alexis heard his quiet voice. She turned and smiled. "Yes?"

"Would you like an escort to Gym?" he asked.

Alexis smiled. She was really starting to like this guy. "You read my mind."

* * *

><p>As they walked to class together, talking about music and their families, Alexis thought about this glorious creature that was next to her. She wondered why he hadn't made that many friends. At lunch he always sat with his siblings and she always sat with her friends. He was probably the most amazing thing she had ever seen in her whole entire life. She watched as other girls drooled over him and had to laugh.<p>

Yes, she thought he was attractive. Extremely attractive. He just wasn't her type. But she did want this guy as her friend. And it looked like he was going to be. They shared the same interests, the same love and adoration for their families, etc.

It irritated Edward to no end that he couldn't read Alexis's mind. But, he decided to take it as a good thing. He could get to know Alexis the real way with the mystery hanging over them. It was a way for him to be actually _human_.

"Hey, you there?" Alexis's fingers snapped in his face, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" he looked at her.

"You zoned out there for a moment. Something wrong?"

They were sitting in the student lounge together. It was after Gym and History and they both had a break before their next class.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. Just thinking," he said.

Alexis looked down at the paper in her hands. "Did you even hear what I said?" she asked.

"No, I'm sorry!" Edward looked amazed that he could zone out like that and not even hear her.

Alexis shoved the newspaper in front of his nose. "Read this."

Edward looked at the article. It was for an acoustic music festival that Friday and Saturday. The musicians were going to be playing music by Annie Lennox, Paul McCartney, and even The Backstreet Boys.

"Are you interested? I've been thinking about getting a group of my music dolts together to go see it," said Alexis.

Edward's perfectly shaped eyebrows arched in surprise. "That sounds like a lot of fun," he said.

"So you would like to go? You would have to pay for your own ticket, of course. I'm driving my Tracker. It can fit up to six people inside. So I would have to pick you up or meet you somewhere," she said, her blue eyes boring into his gold ones.

Edward smiled. "That sounds like a lot of fun," he repeated. "Who else would be going?"

"Julie McMann, Trevor Cortlandt, and Macie Edwards. Julie and Trevor are in the spring musical and they also play the piano and guitar respectively. Macie is a violin player like me. She can play circles around me, she is _that _good," said Alexis.

Edward smiled at her. "I highly doubt that."

"You haven't heard Macie," said Alexis, even though she did take pleasure in Edward's comment.

* * *

><p>"So, you invited Cullen?" Macie asked her that evening when Alexis told her who else was coming to the acoustic music festival.<p>

"Yes, I invited Cullen! Is that a problem?" Alexis snapped.

Macie backed away a few steps. "No, no. Not a problem. It's just that- aren't you a little overwhelmed by his presence?" she asked.

"Overwhelmed by his presence? What the hell are you talking about?" Alexis snapped.

"Well, he's got this domineering attitude. He's a little intimidating. I mean…he's absolutely gorgeous for one. But you are the only person outside of his family that he talks to. It's like… you've got something that he really likes. He's too good to talk to anyone else," said Macie.

"He's nice, Macie. If you just took some time to get to know him, you would probably like him," said Alexis, starting to get really annoyed.

"Lex, I'm not saying this to tick you off. I'm just…" her voice trailed off.

"Macie, if you are so unsure about Edward Cullen, maybe you shouldn't go," said Alexis.

"Maybe I shouldn't," said Macie.

With that, the two girls walked away from each other.

* * *

><p>Alexis slammed her locker door shut with as much strength as she could muster, making all of her locker mates glare at her. Trevor and Julie had backed out of the festival as soon as she told them about Edward coming along. What was it that everyone saw that she didn't see? Yes, he was gorgeous. Yes, he was a little domineering. But it wasn't anything that bothered her. He was a kitty-cat around her.<p>

"You all right?" Alexis jumped when she heard Edward's soft voice. She was startled that she didn't hear his footsteps but it had to do with all of the noise around them.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied.

"You're lying," Edward said simply.

Alexis shot him a dirty look but quickly softened. "Julie, Macie, and Trevor all backed out of the festival," she grunted so softly that it was unlikely Edward heard her.

Of course, he did.

Edward's face remained impassive for a second. Then it began to crumble slightly. He quickly hitched it back into a neutral expression "Maybe I shouldn't come if it bothers your friends so much," he said.

Alexis looked alarmed. "Don't be stupid! If they can't accept that I'm friends with you then I don't want to be friends with them! You are so nice and sweet and kind but you…"

"I what?" asked Edward.

"You scare them a little bit. I mean, you didn't scare me at all because I grew up around big dudes who try to be intimidating and it doesn't bother me but…Trevor, Julie, and Macie are pretty different. I kind of see where they're going with their thoughts," said Alexis.

Edward looked at her thoughtfully. "So what do you suggest I do?" he asked.

"I think you're pretty cool. But maybe you should warm up a bit to the others," said Alexis.

Well, that's an understatement, Edward thought. He and Alexis had not touched hands yet so she had no idea how cold his skin was.

"I can try," he said.

Alexis shook her pretty head in disgust. "That's stupid. Just be the way you are. I don't give a damn." She started to walk away from him.

Edward reached out to grab her arm but pulled back. He could see Alexis look a little surprised and he was sure she felt the coolness coming from his hand.

She had.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm just mad," she said quietly, trying to ignore the feeling she had just gotten from him.

"It's all right to be mad," his gentle voice breathed. Alexis shook her head in bewilderment. She just couldn't figure this guy out.

After they said goodbye at the door, Edward watched Alexis cross the parking lot to her Tracker and get inside. The sun bounced off her golden hair and made it shine. She was something. And he was really starting to care about her.

* * *

><p>Edward glared at her. "I did not say that," he snapped.<p>

"Rosalie, shut up and let the man make his own decisions," said Emmett as he walked into the room.

Edward shot his brother a grateful glance and turned back towards the mirror. He adjusted his jacket and brushed past his siblings and into the hallway. He walked down the stairs and went to the door. Carlisle and Esme were seated on the sofa and they looked up when they heard their son.

"Heading out?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes. I'm not sure how long this thing will be going so…"

"Just give us a call when you're on your way home," said Esme. She was delighted that their boy was finally getting out and starting over.

"I will. See you," Edward said.

And with that, he was gone.

Rosalie watched her brother go. She looked down at their parents. "Are you sure about this? I mean, should he get close to _another _human?" she asked with distaste and slight worry in her voice.

Esme looked up at her daughter. "Alexis makes Edward happy."

"Suppose she wants to become a vampire like Bella did!" The blonde snarled.

Carlisle shook his head. "I kind of have a sense that she wouldn't want to do that."

"How can you know?" Rosalie shot back.

"Rose?" Emmett's voice interrupted. "Shut up."

* * *

><p>Alexis's Tracker pulled up to the mailbox that was marked CULLEN. Edward had asked her to pick him up there and not to come up to the house. She didn't argue and she didn't ask why.<p>

Edward was already waiting from her, leaning against the pole. He had a smirk on his face that she knew quite well. He was going to tease her all the way to the festival. She groaned inward but had to laugh as well. This is what you get for hanging out with guys!

"Hey," she greeted him as he got into the passenger's seat.

"Hey. You look great," his gold eyes took in her appearance. Her golden hair was pulled into a ponytail at the base of her neck. She had a pair of gold hoop earrings in that were studded with faux sapphires. She was wearing bleached out jeans, dark brown leather boots that went up to her knees, a pale rose tank top and a white zip up hoodie over top of it. Her sapphire eyes glittered with happiness and mischief.

"Thanks. You look very handsome," she smiled. Her eyes took in his appearance as well. He was wearing dark blue jeans, black sneakers, a white teeshirt, and his light blue jacket over top of it. His bronze hair was sticking up all over the place and that drove Alexis nuts. She really wanted to chop his hair short but had a feeling he would murder her in her sleep if she tried.

"You ready?"

"Mmm-hmm." Alexis kicked the car into gear and off they went.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. As you can see, I'm taking it slow with Edward and Alexis. I'm trying to pinpoint how Alexis is <strong>_**totally **_**different from Bella. She is interested in a lot of the same things that he is and she is **_**soooo **_**feisty. When she wanted to invite him to the festival and her friends backed out because of it, she went RAMBO WOMAN on them. Also, I love how she is undaunted by his beauty. She doesn't think much of it. But she is starting to suspect something because of the coolness she felt come from him when he almost grabbed her arm. **

**I am rambling like a crazy woman about my own story. I am SOOOO sorry about that. I will certainly shut up now. Okay, now. Now. Now. **

**Bye! And don't forget to review! **


	5. Take Me Away

**~~~Take Me Away~~~**

After thirty minutes of cute small talk and joking, Alexis finally pulled into the large parking lot by the open field where the festival was being held. When Edward saw all the people that were already there, he took a deep breath. _Okay, you can do this. _He could handle all of these people and he could handle integrating himself into a new life.

"You ready?" asked Alexis, looking over at him. Her cornsilk hair shined in the setting sun.

"Yep. Let's go."

They climbed out of the Tracker and Alexis locked it. They walked together towards the large group of people and the stage. They could hear music playing already.

"I've heard that before," Edward said, listening to the song.

"It's Annie Lennox's 'Into The West'. I love that song," she smiled.

They joined the crowd and managed to get into the middle of it. Edward worked to tune out the thoughts of everyone around them and also took a long sniff of Alexis's raspberry shampooed hair before she noticed so he could block out the smells of blood. _Hey, whatever works_, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>For the next twenty minutes, they listened to really good acoustic music. Alexis considered grabbing Edward's hand and asking him to dance but decided against it. But she watched him get into the music and how at peace he seemed.<p>

She watched his handsome face throughout most of the concert. She knew he knew she was watching him but didn't care.

There was something about this guy that was slowly starting to change. When she first met him, he was cold, angry, and sad. But now, something was different. He seemed to finally be at peace. A little bit of happiness was coming back to him.

She just wondered why that happiness left him in the first place.

* * *

><p>"That was absolutely amazing!" Alexis cheered a couple of hours later once the music finally ended for the night. She glanced at the ticket stub in her hand and saw that it was still good for the next day where there would be a whole new group of musicians playing classic songs that she loved.<p>

"You know, I'm going to come back tomorrow night as well. Are you game?" she asked Edward, turning around and walking backwards so she was facing him. She was so graceful that she was able to avoid running into anybody as she walked.

Edward looked down at her with a small smile on his face. He had enjoyed himself immensely. The music had been pretty fantastic and...he really enjoyed spending time with this girl. She was so nice and friendly and...he just couldn't figure her out. But did he want to? He enjoyed his time with her. She made him smile for the first time in months.

He pulled out his ticket stub and looked at the time that the festival was tomorrow. There was a 2:00 playing as well as the 7:00 playing.

"How about the earlier one? I have to get back home around six tomorrow," he said.

In truth, he was going hunting with Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle. He could feel himself starting to get a little thirsty. He was sure his eyes were going to start to turn black soon if he didn't drink.

"Oh, sure. You have to drive tomorrow, though. I'm not made of gas money," Alexis said, lightly tapping his jacket covered arm.

And that's when she felt it.

The coolness coming right through the thick cloth.

And the rock-hardness of his skin.

She didn't say a word, though.

Edward knew she felt his arm. He didn't give any inclination that he knew she knew.

"I'll pick you up about 1:15 tomorrow?" he said. "I'll be in my Volvo."

"Sure, rub it in," she smirked, referencing his car.

Edward laughed and opened the driver's door of the Tracker for her. She got inside and he shut it, walking around to the passenger's side.

* * *

><p>On the way home, they laughed and joked again. They talked about the concert and how much fun it was and how good the music was. Alexis worked hard to forget what she had felt earlier by tapping Edward's arm. It bugged the hell out of her.<p>

This is stupid, Lex! You're in Alaska!

_It's also May, _her dumb inner voice answered.

It's still cold.

_It's 50 degrees! _

Argh!

Alexis dropped Edward off at his driveway again. That was when she saw Alice. She was at the end of the driveway waiting for Edward.

This was the first time that Alice got a close up look at Alexis. She was startled at first at how beautiful this girl was.

And how different she was from Bella.

Alice danced over to the driver's side door after Edward got out of the car. She looked in Alexis's ocean blue eyes and saw true light and happiness there.

Carlisle was right.

This girl was never going to want to become a vampire.

She liked her life too much.

"Hi, you must be the girl that my brother won't shut up about," Alice said warmly. (So to speak) "Alexis, right?"

"Yeah. You must be Alice. Nice to meet you!" Alexis said. She even held out her hand, having a sense that Alice's hand was going to be stone hard and ice cold like Edward's.

Alice didn't even hesitate for one moment as she shook Alexis's hand. "It is so nice to meet you," she said. "It's also really nice to see some light back in my brother's eyes."

If Edward could have blushed, he would have. Alice sure as hell loved to embarrass the heck out of him at times like this.

Alexis didn't really know how to react to that. She knew it was a compliment. She even saw it herself. When she first met Edward, he was crabby and sad and kind of pathetic. But in the last few weeks, she had seen him become more happy, more alive, more at peace then ever.

Alice's mind was going crazy. She was trying desperately to see the future with Alexis but couldn't see past the damn picture of her face. That was all. But from everything she had seen, every time she looked at her brother, she saw peace. That was _all _she wanted for him.

"Did you guys have a good time?" Alice asked, looking at the expressions on Edward and Alexis's faces.

"We did," Edward cut in before Alexis could even open her mouth. "The music was very good. We are probably going to go again tomorrow."

Alice's gold eyes were alight with happiness. She couldn't be more giddy than normal right then and there.

Edward looked…_just so goddamn happy. _He was going out again with this girl. He actually had a true friend that was outside of the family. And that made the pain a little bit more bearable.

* * *

><p>After Alexis pulled out of the driveway and left, Alice turned to her brother and they began walking down the long driveway together. They walked in silence for a couple of moments.<p>

Alice kept her mind blank until she opened her mouth to speak. "I have never seen you like this before," she started. "Not even when you were with Bella." She didn't care. She spoke the truth.

Edward looked at her for a second. "What do you mean?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Don't play stupid, Edward. You are really happy, aren't you?"

Edward smiled. A true smile. "Yeah, I am."

Alice reached over and wrapped her arm around Edward's waist. He wrapped his around her shoulders.

"Don't let it go. Be happy," she murmured. "Because she won't want to be a vampire."

Edward froze and released his arm from her. Alice looked up at him with her eyes wide, wondering why he had frozen.

"She won't?" he asked, his voice quivering.

Alice shook her head. "Nope." She didn't have to see the future to know that.

She turned on her heel and continued to head for the house. Edward followed her. No more words were spoken.

Edward was going to have to find out the rest for himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here we go. Bella had a really low self-esteem and always whined whenever she saw Rosalie, Esme, or Alice, their beauty was better than hers. I really couldn't stand her actually. Alexis has a really good self-esteem. She loves music, like Edward does. She also likes herself a whole bunch. She is beautiful, the way I described her. She's not drop dead like the vampire girls but she is gorgeous in every way. Her kindness, her compassion, and her regular good looks. She is a lot like Esme and Carlisle. I will have her interact with the both of them a lot later in the story. <strong>

**So, who ever is watching and waiting, I hope you enjoy this story. Don't forget to leave a review. **


	6. Together

**~~~Together~~~**

Edward and Alexis went to the festival the next day and again had a wonderful time. Edward caught himself looking at Alexis throughout the whole thing. It amazed him how free Alexis seemed. How much she loved life. That was something that he really liked about her.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for a wonderful afternoon," Alexis said to Edward on the way home after the festival.<p>

"Well, you are very welcome. Thank you," he smiled into the windshield.

Alexis saw the shy smile spread Edward's face and had to laugh.

"You've got a beautiful smile. You should show it more often," she said.

Edward smiled shyly again. He couldn't help it. This girl was making him feel like a young stupid teenager in love.

In love?

Wow, that felt weird to admit that.

* * *

><p>Esme had seen Edward come in after he got back from the music festival. She saw the same light in his eyes that Alice had seen. She saw the happiness.<p>

She saw the peace.

Being a mother was difficult. Whether you were biological or adoptive, it was still a really hard job. It made Esme ache whenever she saw any one of her children in pain. All mothers, good mothers anyway, burned whenever they saw their child in pain. It came with the job.

So far, it had always been Edward who had the most pain. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper all shared their own equalities in grief. But they had each other. They had each other. Edward had thought he had found his soul mate in Bella Swan. But she died and he almost killed himself out of grief.

Someone else was putting that light back into his eyes. But what amazed her was this someone, from what she had learned from Alice, was totally different from Bella. Esme wasn't sure if that meant Edward was just taking comfort in this girl or if he was really falling for her. She wasn't sure. And she wasn't going to push.

"Bye, Esme," Edward waved goodbye to her as he walked back out the door to go hunting with his father and his brother and sister.

"Bye, son," Esme answered, giving him a small wave. She knew he heard every word of her thoughts. Actually, she was glad he did.

Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett all dashed out the door and into the chilly night. It was cold at this time of year in Alaska, even though it was May. But that didn't bother Esme. (Of course it didn't since she was a vampire.) She was just happy to see that there was going to be some kind of normalcy back in their lives.

* * *

><p>Edward thought about Esme's thoughts and feelings as he ran alongside his family. He knew she was right. Hell, what was he thinking? His mother was always right. She was his mother.<p>

But...being in pain...in a way, it had opened his eyes. Yes, he had wanted to take his own life after Bella's death. But she herself had convinced him to keep living. And now he had a beautiful friend named Alexis.

She was the exact opposite of Bella, in looks and in attitude. She was so lovely to look at, for one. Just the other day, he had seen her walk down the hallway and watched as several boys' heads swirled around to watch her. He had to heavily fight the urge to rip a couple of throats out when he saw that. But then he reminded himself that he wasn't dating Alexis and he had no legal claim on her.

She loved music. Bella had hated it until he composed a lullaby for her. Then she magically loved it. Alexis wrote her own music and also played the violin. She was absolutely amazing at that. One of the best musicians he had ever heard.

He could also see that she liked to dress up. She always wore different kinds of nail polish and lots of really nice clothing. That was another reason why Alice would get a big kick out of her.

Edward laughed aloud at the thought. Emmett stopped in the middle of his kill and stared at him like he had lost his mind. Edward never laughed while he was hunting. He was a lot like Carlisle actually, preferring to kill quickly and end the suffering.

"Sorry," he mumbled, quickly turning back to his own kill.

* * *

><p>Alexis saw Edward on Monday. She noticed that his eyes were a brilliant liquid gold again. They had been changing significantly the last few days before he had disappeared over the weekend. He also looked a little less tired.<p>

"Hey, you look good," Alexis said, approaching him with a smile.

"Well, thank you," Edward answered with a play of a grin on his face.

"You know what I mean. You look less tired. A little bit more up," she chuckled.

Edward smiled at her. She looked really nice today. Her corn silk hair was pulled into a loose plait down her back and she wore khakis, a blue shirt, and a white button up over it. She had her coat slung over her arm. Also, she wore sapphire earrings again.

"You look really good too. And I don't mean less tired," Edward added.

Alexis blushed and pushed past him, ignoring the rock hard feeling she got from his shoulder. Edward followed her into the classroom, smiling like an idiot.

* * *

><p>Macie had been watching Alexis and Edward all day. She just couldn't figure out what was going on. They had been together all day. He was making her laugh, she was making him laugh, they both wore smiles that neither had worn in a long time. There was so much to comprehend. She couldn't believe that someone like <em>her <em>Lexy could turn someone like _Edward Cullen _into mush.

They had started talking again after that damn festival was over. Macie had apologized and so did Alexis. Then Alexis had dragged Macie over to Edward and introduced the both of them to each other.

Macie hated to admit it but Edward _was _extremely nice. He seemed friendly and easygoing but also the slightest bit of shy. That was probably why he seemed cold to everyone else.

"Can you believe Alexis and Cullen? I just don't get what she see's in that jerk," she heard someone say at that moment.

Macie turned towards the voice and saw Trevor and Julie conversing. Trevor's big mouth had caused his voice to carry over to her.

"Hey, ease up on Cullen," Macie snapped. "He's nice. Just get to know him."

"Since when were you and Cullen so cozy, Macie?" Julie said unkindly.

Macie shot her the dirtiest look she could muster. She grabbed her books and stomped out of the study hall and charged down the hallway. She went to turn the corner without looking where she was going and charged right into a stone wall.

Actually, Edward Cullen's chest.

Edward grabbed her arms as gently as he could to steady her. Macie felt herself swallow her tongue. She tucked her black hair behind one ear and tried to find her voice.

"Th-thanks, Edward," she babbled. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was-"

"Hey, it's all right," he interrupted her. He noticed the upset look on her face and the anger in her hazel eyes. "Are you all right? You look upset about something."

Macie shook her head. "Oh, it's stupid," she muttered.

Edward started to read her mind and saw how she had stuck up for him against Alexis's former friends, Julie and Trevor. He felt touched and sympathetic at the same time. Macie had sacrificed other friends to protect her friendship with Alexis.

"No, it's not," he said, answering her former statement.

Macie looked up at him, her hazel eyes piercing into his gold ones.

"I owe you a huge apology," she said.

Edward looked surprised. He did _not _see that one coming in her mind. "Oh?"

"I was a real jerk about you in the beginning. I was slightly afraid of you because you seemed really distant and kind of mean but when I talked to you earlier, I realized you're just different," she said.

Edward could feel his still heart starting to open up for this girl.

"Alexis has really brought out something beautiful in you," said Macie. "I hope to see that more often."

Edward swallowed deeply. He looked back into Macie's small face. "I would very much like to be friends with you," he said quietly.

Macie's face lit up. "I would love that."

* * *

><p>"So, I hear that you and Macie talked things out," Alexis said to Edward later that afternoon. The final bell had just rung and they were walking out to their cars together. Alexis could see Edward's siblings waiting for him by the Volvo and Rosalie's red Ferrari.<p>

"Yeah, we did," said Edward. "You've got a good friend their, Lex. She's a lovely person."

Alexis smiled at him. She didn't push at to what they talked about. She already knew.

They stopped at Alexis's Tracker. Alexis looked over and Edward's Volvo and Rosalie's Ferrari were parked a few spaces down. She could see Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice gathered around, waiting for Edward. Alice beamed at her and waved. Alexis waved back. She extended her wave towards the others as well. Jasper and Emmett smiled her friendily and each returned the wave. Rosalie remained stony-faced.

Alexis climbed into her Tracker and gave Edward one last warm smile. "Have a good night, all right?"

"You too. Thanks." Edward stepped back and watched her as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Edward then walked over to his family. Emmett grinned at him. "So that's the famous Alexis, huh?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "She's a friend, Em," he said.

Emmett smiled at him. "I know, Ed," he whispered, giving him a reassuring glance.

Edward looked over at Rosalie. She had apprehension in her eyes. "You all right, Rose?"

Rosalie looked back at him. She sighed gently. "Yeah, I think so."

Edward raked her mind but she kept it oddly blank. He sighed himself and got into his car, his own thoughts going crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, we have come to the end of another chapter. I'm trying to give it that Rosalie is unsure of how to judge Edward's relationship with Alexis because of the past with Bella. Can you really blame her? <strong>

**In this story, I am going to have Edward make friends at this school. I noticed in Twilight, it didn't seem like he really had any friends except for his siblings. But Alexis...she will be his best friend and ever more. **

**If there are any readers out there, please leave a review. I really love them. **

**Love to you all! **


	7. Summer

**~~~Summer~~~**

"Good morning!" Edward said cheerfully that next morning, walking into the kitchen. Carlisle was seated at the counter, filling out some paperwork and looked up, surprised at the chirpiness in his son's voice.

"Well, good morning. Did you rest well last night?" asked Carlisle.

"I did. I did a lot of thinking, actually," said Edward, putting his books together that were scattered across the kitchen table.

Carlisle set down his pen and turned his full attention on his boy.

Edward could read Carlisle's thoughts. He was wondering why he was so happy all of the sudden and was really glad.

"I'm thinking about getting back into my music," he said. "I mean, I know I am taking that little kiddie class in school but I want to _really _get back into it."

Carlisle's perfect eyebrows raised in surprise. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Does this have anything to do with Alexis?" asked Carlisle.

Edward smiled and nodded. "Yeah. She plays the violin. Did I tell you that?" Carlisle nodded. "Yeah, I think you did."

Edward looked shyly at his hands again. "She-" Carlisle started laughing. Edward's head shot up. "Why are you laughing at me?"

Carlisle put his fist in his mouth to stifle his laughs. "You've got it bad for this girl, Edward!" "Huh?" Edward was inwardly kicking himself for acting so _human. _Before he could read Carlisle's mind, Carlisle spoke.

"You have that same look on your face that I had for weeks when I started to get to know your mother," said Carlisle. He still had a smile on his face. He could see the hesitation that was still in Edward's face. He gently reached out and touched Edward's arm. He didn't even need to say what he was thinking for Edward to understand.

"_It's okay to fall in love again." _

* * *

><p>Edward got to school and went to his locker. He pawed around in it for a couple of minutes, looking for the book full of music sheets that he stuffed in there without thinking about it. He finally found it after several minutes of yanking things out and throwing it on the floor.<p>

He could hear footsteps behind him as he pulled his head out of the locker. He turned around in time to look into the sapphire eyes of Alexis.

"Hey. Didn't hear you," he lied.

Alexis looked like she didn't believe him but didn't say anything. "What's that? Is that-" her voice trailed off when she gently pulled the book out of his hand. "Oh. What are you planning on doing?" she asked.

"I'm thinking about getting back into my piano music. Really getting back into it," he said.

Alexis looked at him with a smile. "I think that's wonderful."

When they were first getting to know each other, Edward had told her that he had abandoned his music because of an emotional upset. He was just taking that little course with her because he needed the credit. Alexis knew that there was another reason behind it but didn't push.

Another familiar scent began to tickle Edward's nose. Both he and Alexis looked over in time to see Macie approaching them.

"Hey Lex, hey Edward. How are you both this morning?" Macie asked friendily.

"I'm good," said Alexis.

"Not bad. Better then I have been," Edward said truthfully.

Macie looked up into Edward's gold eyes and could see the truth there. She didn't push at all to whwat Edward meant but she already had a sense of what...or actually _who _was making him so happy.

And she was standing right in front of them.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where have you been?" Rosalie's contempt voice was like razors to Edward's ears as he sat down at their lunch table.<p>

Edward shot a glare at her and pulled out his fake lunch that Esme had packed for him that morning.

"Leave the man alone, Rose. He's making friends," said Emmett.

Edward looked gratefully at his favorite brother and sat back in his chair. He pushed the salad around with a fork and forced down a couple of pieces of chicken. He could hear Rosalie's thoughts clear as a bell.

_Stupid. Getting too close with another human. Absolutely absurd. _

"Rosalie, can't you just listen to your husband and shut up!" Edward barked at her, making her jump.

Rosalie gave him another dirty look. "You can just stay out of my head, Edward Cullen!" she snarled.

Edward quickly got up from his chair before a vampire fight broke out in the middle of the cafeteria. He threw away the food and stalked right out of the cafeteria, growling to himself. Luckily, the hallways were empty so no one heard his mumbles and growls.

_How dare she? _He thought furiously. _She needs to mind her own business! _

Edward was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear a pair of small feet walk up behind him.

"Edward?"

"WHAT?" he snarled, lunging behind him. Luckily, Alexis ducked in time to avoid his arms. "Oh my God. Alexis, I am so sorry."

Alexis stepped back from him, looking apprehensive. "It's all right. Are you ok? You seem really upset."

Edward gulped a couple of deep breaths, trying to compose himself. He forced himself to look at Alexis and saw that she had retreated away from him, having backed away a few more steps. His still heart broke when he realized he had scared her.

"Oh, Lex. I'm so sorry," he whispered again.

Alexis's beating heart broke when she saw how upset he was. At that moment, she grasped the heartbreak in his face.

"Edward, don't be stupid," she whispered, stepping back forward and taking his ice cold hand. She ignored the strangeness of his hand and she also ignored the fact that he still scared her. She gently twined her fingers through his.

"Whatever it is, it's going to be okay," she murmured.

Edward allowed his own fingers to tighten around her hand. They stood like that for a couple of seconds, basking in the silence and the comfort.

Edward couldn't figure this out. He felt so safe with Alexis. He felt okay around her. But he also felt guilty. Like he was cheating on Bella.

_Move on, Edward. _

Damn it, I thought you went away.

_You feel like you're cheating on me but you don't want my voice in your head? _

Not like this.

_Creep. _

Yeah, you dare calling me these names now.

_Jerk. _

Edward ignored the angel's voice in his head, turning his attention back onto Alexis. She gave him a gentle smile.

"Are you all right now?" she asked.

Edward returned the smile. "Yeah. Thank you."

They heard the bell ring at that moment. Alexis gave his stone like hand another gentle squeeze. "You're welcome." She released his hand and picked up her bag which she discarded onto the floor earlier when she had seen Edward stalk out of the cafeteria.

"Lex?"

Edward's quiet voice made Alexis freeze. She turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, kind of a cliffhanger and very short chapter. I'm very sorry about that. <strong>

**I want to inform my wonderful readers, whoever you are, that I may not be able to update as often from now on because I just got a wonderful job and that is going to be taking up a good chunk of my time. My schedule is very weird and fluctuates every week so I have no idea what my hours are week to week. I am so excited though because **_**I NEED THE MONEY! **_

**Now, the chapter title here may confuse you. I heard the most wonderful song called "Summer" by the violinist David Garrett today and it just fit's the mood of this chapter. It is very powerful and quick and if you listen to it on Youtube or iTunes, you can hear how it fits Edward's mood. It is a song that was originally done by the amazing artist Vivaldi.**

**Also, I am building up to how Alexis's violin music really affects him and how truly it touches him. I like to think that her music is a lot like David Garrett's. **

**Okay, I'm done yapping. Love to you all! **


	8. Visit

**~~~Visit~~~**

"Edward, are you _nuts_?" Rosalie bellowed at Edward later that following afternoon.

"Rosalie, I've just invited her over for a visit," Edward began.

"Edward, you're getting too close to this girl. She's a _human_, Edward! You're repeating history-" Rosalie's voice stopped when she saw the look on Edward's face.

"Rose, we're not having her over for lunch if you know what I mean. They're friends, so you need to back off," Emmett said warningly.

Rosalie opened her mouth to protest one more time but stopped. She threw one last angry huff in Edward's direction and stalked off into the living room. They could hear her loud thuds on the stairs as she stomped up them.

"Thanks," Edward said gratefully to Emmett.

"How is it going? Really," said Emmett, looking at him. "I haven't seen Alexis much at school."

Edward looked at him with a gentle expression on his face. "She's my friend. I care about her."

"It's different, Edward. Back in...you know, you were such a loner. You never made any friends or anything. But, I've seen you with Alexis and also that girl with black hair, Macie or Marcie or something, and I can't help but smile. I'm really glad that you are happy. Happier than I've ever seen you," whispered Emmett.

Edward just looked at Emmett for a moment. He couldn't really figure out how to comprehend what Emmett just said. All tha was in Emmett's mind was what he just said.

"Thank you," he whispered before shuffling out of the room like such a human.

* * *

><p>"What time does Alexis get here?" Carlisle asked Esme as he handed her a laundry basket so she could begin loading clothes into it.<p>

"Edward says between one and two. I'm not sure if she is excepting a late lunch or dinner or something so I'm going to prepare some food just in case," Esme said as she threw some sweaters into the basket.

"Keep up appearances, huh?" said Jasper from the doorway. Both Esme and Carlisle turned around to look at their son. He was leaning on the doorframe and had a small smile playing on his lips. Esme's topaz eyes filled with tenderness at the sight of her son. Out of all her boys, she was closest with Jasper.

"Yep," Esme smiled, giving him a look of love. Jasper smiled back at both of his parents and turned back into the living room to which the laundry room was connected too.

Carlisle shook his head and laughed quietly. He turned back to his wife and watched her as she took the last article of clothing and folded it. Esme saw the thoughtful expression on his face.

"What are you thinking?" she asked. "You're going to have to tell me since I can't read minds like Edward."

"I was thinking about Edward, actually," said Carlisle. "And Alexis."

"He's never been as happy before as he is now," Esme said, finishing his thought.

Carlisle chuckled. "I thought you couldn't read thoughts," he said leaning over to kiss her pearly forehead.

She laughed quietly and heaved the giant basket into her arms. "Well, maybe sometimes," she chortled, the sound like the chiming of bells.

Carlisle smiled and followed her out of the laundry room.

* * *

><p>Edward heard the sound of Alexis's Tracker pulling onto their mile long driveway. He felt a smile spread across his face as Alexis's face swam across his mind.<p>

Stop it, Edward!

Edward grunted at his inner conscience and got to his feet, walking past his family that was gathered in the living room and made his way out into the yard where Alexis had just pulled up. He found her staring longingly at Emmett's Jeep.

"Oh, Emmett's gotta see this," he chuckled.

"I heard that!" said Alexis with a wide grin on her pretty face.

Edward started to laugh and approached the car. He opened the door of the Tracker and she slid out, her slender legs stretching out and landing gracefully on the fluffy grass. Her sapphire eyes stared up at the mansion and her mouth formed into a perfect "O" of surprise.

She rounded on him seconds later. "So this is why you didn't want me to see your house!"

"Uh, yeah," he quickly agreed. Alexis looked at him disbelievingly. She then turned back to her car and grabbed her violin case. Edward stared at it for a second. Even though it was in it's case, he had never seen her beloved violin up close before. He knew that Alexis treasured that violin like he treasured his piano.

They slowly began to walk up towards the house together, their footsteps almost in synch. Edward took a chance at that moment and draped an arm around Alexis's shoulders. Alexis had gotten used to his cold hard touch so she didn't flinch. But in her heart, she was still determined to discover what it was with this man.

* * *

><p>"Here they come," said Carlisle, listening to the footsteps of his son and his son's friend. Esme, who was holding her toolbox in her hands, being determined to tackle the busted sink, nodded at her husband. The front door opened at that moment. Alexis stepped inside first and for the first time, Esme and Carlisle laid eyes on their son's future.<p>

Esme's unneeded breath was taken away. She knew then at that moment that this was her son's soul mate. His real future. Bella Swan did the start. She had opened Edward's cold heart to love. But Alexis was the person that Edward was meant to spend the rest of his life with. However long that life was.

Carlisle's gold eyes took in Alexis's appearance. She looked so different from Bella. For one, she was quite small. Probably about the same height as Alice. Her golden blond hair hung in a loose plait down her back and her sapphire eyes shone with excitement. She was someone that he hoped that Edward would find.

But there was another thing that he noticed about Alexis. Something that he had been suspecting all along. She was happy. She looked honestly happy with her life.

"Thank God," he murmured, knowing Esme and Edward had heard him.

"Carlisle, Esme, I have someone I would like you to meet," said Edward, breaking through the silence. "This is my…friend. Alexis Bowen," he said. "Alexis, these are my parents."

"Hi, Alexis. It's so nice to finally meet you. Edward has told us so much about you," said Esme with loving warmth in her voice.

"All lies," joked Alexis.

Carlisle chuckled. "He says that you are a phenomenal violin player."

"I try my best. I don't know about phenomenal though. Edward likes to blather on and on about ridiculous stuff," Alexis laughed, nudging Edward in the ribs and giving herself a bruise.

"How long have you been playing?" asked Esme.

"Since I was four," smiled Alexis. "My mom took me to this concert at Carnegie Hall. There we saw these amazing violinists. They just blew me away. Before I knew it, I was jumping up and down in my seat going 'I wanna do dat!' and acting like a typical four year old. My mom bought me a little baby violin and let me start taking lessons. I've played ever since."

Something stirred inside of Edward when he heard 'Carnegie Hall'. For years it had been his dream to play there. But he knew he never could for the chance that he would asked back. They would see that he hadn't aged a day.

"Let me see...Edward's been playing the piano since he was six," Esme said thoughtfully. Without even reading her mind, Edward could tell she was thinking quickly. He hadn't told Alexis much about his family. He had told Alexis that he was adopted by Carlisle and Esme when he was eight. His parents had died in a 'car crash'.

"Have you ever heard Edward play?" asked Carlisle.

"Actually, no," said Alexis. "That's one of the reasons why I'm here. Been hoping to hear some of the music that he's been bragging about."

"I don't brag!" Edward protested, pouting slightly.

The other three started to laugh. They stood there chuckling and joking for a couple of moments. Suddenly, though, the front door opened and closed and they could hear two sets of really loud feet.

"There they are!" trilled Emmett. He and Jasper had ducked out when Alexis had pulled her car up the driveway to give them some privacy.

Emmett quickly approached Edward and grabbed him around the waist. Edward easily wriggled out of his grasp, slapping him in the back of the head. Alexis chuckled, remembering her horseplay with her brothers. Emmett really did remind her a lot of Joey.

"So you're the new girlfriend, huh?" Emmett said playfully when he approached her.

Alexis turned red at the word 'girlfriend'. "I wouldn't say that. _Yet,_" she added quietly.

Emmett smiled and then took her by surprise by giving her a gentle hug. Well, he actually picked her up and whirled her around but it was quite gentle for him.

Alexis staggered when he put her down. Edward quickly caught her before she fell to the floor. Emmett gasped and grabbed her arms, putting her in a standing position quickly.

"I'm so sorry!" he chuckled.

Alexis laughed, rubbing her arms. "It's perfectly fine. Don't worry about it."

Jasper shoved Emmett aside. "I hope you don't mind that I don't try to break your ribs. Nice to actually meet you," he said, holding out his cold fingers.

Alexis's warm hand winced when it felt the ice but she didn't give an inclination that she had felt anything. But the Cullens weren't stupid. She knew that they knew she could tell something was up. But that was another difference between her and Bella. She knew how to keep her mouth shut.

Alexis smiled kindly. "It's wonderful to meet you too, Jasper. It's kind of stupid that we've been in the same class for almost three months and we haven't talked to eachother yet."

Jasper chuckled. "No worries."

"Hey, where's Alice?" asked Esme, realizing her younger daughter wasn't there.

"Right here," came Alice's wind chime voice from the top of the stairs. Alexis looked up to the stairs to see the tiny Alice standing there. Edward's eyes raked over his sister and his friend and realized that they would probably be within an inch of each other's heights.

Standing there, watching Alexis interact with his family, it made him realize something right there and then. Something that he had kind of already realized a while ago. Alexis was the real thing. Bella had opened his heart and he would always love her for that and always miss her. But Alexis was the real thing.

* * *

><p>"Where's Rosalie?" asked Alexis as they finally broke away from his family and made their way upstairs.<p>

"Somewhere pouting," he answered. A low hiss reached his ears that he knew Alexis couldn't hear. Rolling his eyes, he opened the door to his bedroom.

A small double bed had appeared over the night once Emmett and Jasper were aware that Alexis was coming. It was really the ugliest bed he had ever seen. They had gone out and bought it, knowing that Edward would hate it and he did but there was nothing he could do about it now.

As soon as Alexis saw it, she tried really hard not to burst out laughing. "Cute bed," she chuckled, covering her hand with her mouth.

"Oh, shut up," Edward brushed his hand across her jacketed shoulder, knowing that she wouldn't feel the coolness.

Alexis smirked and began to wander around his large room. She immediately fell in love with the glass window, overlooking the wide forest. "Edward, this is gorgeous," she said gesturing to the window.

"My mom designed it," he said, pointing to the crystal embossing around the edges that Alexis had not noticed before.

"_Wow,_" she murmured. She continued to wander around the room, her slim fingers tracing over everything. When she turned, her sapphire eyes pierced him, taking his unneeded breath away. She made her way over to his wall of CDs. Her index finger fell on one and she slipped it out. "Can you play this?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered, gently taking the case away from her and opening it, placing the CD inside the gigantic stereo and pressing play.

The gentle piano music began to fill the room. Alexis could almost feel the air quivering with the beauty of it. It was the air was going to collapse under the weight of the notes.

Slowly and carefully, Alexis slid her violin out of it's case. She grabbed the boe and tucked the end of the instrument under her chin. She let the boe fall over the iron strings and another set of notes joined the piano music. The violin fit perfectly with the piano. Edward's music and Alexis's music…it was like it was never apart in the first place. It was together.

Alice's vision came back to Edward at that moment. This was it. This was what it was.

And it made perfect sense.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, all of the Cullens froze as soon as they heard the music. Then one by one, they all went to the living room. Carlisle and Esme sat down on the sofa and laid with their arms around each other. Emmett and Jasper came back inside and each took a corner of the room. Alice came down from her perch on the kitchen table and sat down on the other side of Esme.<p>

Rosalie had heard the music and slowly traipsed out of her and Emmett's room and downstairs. She sank down onto the couch next to Emmett. He put an arm around her and pulled her close. She looked at the rest of her family who were gathered around.

"I'm sorry. I understand now," she whispered.

"Don't tell us. Tell Edward," murmured Carlisle.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so here's an update. Sorry for it being so late. The end may seem kind of rushed but I know what I mean. I wanted to show Edward and all of the Cullens being really affected by Alexis's music. Also, Alice's vision of Alexis finally making sense. <strong>

**I've also changed the title to "An Angel's Song", hence all the music association. Enjoy!**


	9. Rosalie's Apology

**~~~Rosalie's Apology~~~**

_**A/N: This chapter is from Rosalie's point of view. It will go back to Edward's next chapter. **_

* * *

><p>Being Rosalie Hale was something she liked.<p>

And something she hated.

In some ways, she wished that she had never been born. If she had never been born as a human, she would never have had to go through what she went through at the tender age of eighteen.

But having Emmett made it bearable.

Seeing Bella Swan wanting to become a vampire. To see her wanting to throw it all away. It had made her just want to grab the girl and shake her. But she had refrained from that because she knew that she would probably accidentally break the girl in half. Throwing away the amazing experience of being a human, it just wasn't right. Goodness, there was so many times she had wished she could throttle Bella.

But that all changed once Bella died. Her heart had broken for her brother. She had seen the grief in his eyes, the pain in his face, the horror in his existence. He had wanted to die. He had wanted to die the same violent death that Bella had. Luckily, they were able to talk him out of it.

But he remained in the same depression that he had been in for so many years. And it felt like absolutely no one could reach him.

Then Alexis Bowen walked into his life.

Before her very eyes, Rosalie had seen a magnificent transformation. Edward began to smile again. He began to laugh again. Spend time with his family again. Play his music again.

Rosalie knew right then and there that she had to apologize to Edward. Alexis would eventually find out everything but not now. But Edward... he was what mattered right now. Because she had done absolutely nothing to help him while he was grieving. A few feeble attempts that had done squat. It was now that mattered.

* * *

><p>"Edward?"<p>

Rosalie's soft tinkling voice met Edward's ears. He looked up from his music homework and smiled at his sister.

"Yes?" he said politely.

Rosalie walked into her brother's bedroom and sat down at the desk. Edward was stretched across the sofa, a light comforter covering his legs, and his music book propped up in his lap. He looked serene...happy.

She stretched her own long legs out in a more comfortable position and faced him.

"I wanted to apologize to you. For everything that I have done. I know that I said it was okay for you to move on and then I got all hissy when I saw who you were moving on with. I acted like a fool," Rosalie began.

"Rose-"

"No, just give me a second," Rosalie interrupted. Edward quieted.

"I heard Alexis playing along with your recordings. I heard how beautiful it was. And at that moment, I got it. I understood Alice's premonition where she saw Alexis, I get it now, Edward. I know that Alexis is your future. I'm not sure what kind of future but I know it will be a happy one."

Rosalie grew quiet and Edward waited for a second. Her mind was blank, quite blank, so he couldn't see what she was feeling.

"She has made you into someone that you never were before. Not even Bel-" her voice broke off but almost immediately started up again. "Not even Bella made you feel this way. I can see it in your eyes. Alexis has made you so happy. And I think that is because you share the same interests, similar human backgrounds, and the same passion. Can you tell me right now that you shared that with Bella?" Rosalie's brutal honesty was poking it's way back out.

Edward had to think about that for a moment. He knew that Rosalie had an honest point. Did he share those things with Bella? Those things that had kept him alive for so many years? The truth was...

No.

He hadn't shared that with Bella. They had been complete opposites. Well, that stupid saying, "opposites attract" had been the clincher in their relationship..

But would he have been happy?

Would...could they have remained friends?

Were they ever friends?

He and Alexis were friends.

Edward couldn't believe it. Rosalie, of all people, was the voice of reason here.

Rosalie watched her brother's face closely. She knew that he knew that she was right. And it was about time that their family could be at peace. Edward could be at peace.

Very carefully and very gently, Rosalie wrapped her arms around her brother. Edward tensed right up at her touch, turning into a statue. But seconds later, he relaxed and allowed her to hold him.

"It's going to be okay," Rosalie whispered. "It's actually going to be okay."

And for once, Edward believed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is dreadfully short. But I wanted to give a short chapter from Rosalie's point of view and her looks at Edward and Alexis's relationship. Because of the feeling that Carlisle has that Alexis wouldn't want to become a vampire when she found out about the Cullens and what they were, Rosalie has decided to give Alexis a chance. She has also made up with Edward. <strong>

**So, what do you think? I don't want this to be at all similar to the books. I appreciate the reviews. They keep me going. Special thanks to Concrete Angel who has been with me right from the start. **


	10. When I Hear My Favorite Song

**~~~When I Hear My Favorite Song~~~**

"Oh, come on you stupid book! Come on!"

Edward was walking down the hallway to his first period class when he heard Macie's voice. In his line of vision, he could see her feet sticking out of her locker as she pawed around inside of it for something.

"Could you use a little help?"

Macie jumped so violently that she bashed her head on the side wall. Edward reached in and gently pulled her out, setting her back onto the floor.

"Edward, if you ever scare me like that again-" Macie began to threaten. But she lost steam halfway through and started to laugh. "Did I look that ridiculous?"

Edward smiled. "You were cute."

Macie rolled her eyes. "Don't let your girlfriend hear you call me 'cute'," she said, gesturing behind him.

Edward turned to see Alexis approaching them, a smile of greeting on her face.

"She's not my girlfriend, Macie," Edward said.

_Yeah, right. _

Edward tried his hardest not to roll his own eyes at Macie's thought. But then that stupid nagging voice in his head joined Macie's thought.

_She's right, you know. _

Are you ever going to be quiet?

_Jerk. _

"Hey, guys. Whatcha doing?" Alexis asked as she joined them.

"Macie is trying to get a book out of her locker and is failing miserably," Edward answered, trying not to look into her pretty face.

Macie let out a groan of frustration. "Well, you're tall! Get over here!"

Edward smiled and reached over her head, cleanly grabbing the Biology book and handing it to her.

"There you go."

"Thank you, kind sir. Now I'll be off," Macie said. And with a slightly more graceful leap, she trotted down the hallway and out of sight.

Edward and Alexis watched her go. Alexis turned and gave Edward a sideways look.

"Does it feel weird to have friends?"

"Excuse me?" Edward stared at her in surprise.

Alexis shook her head and rubbed her fingertips to her eyes. "I'm sorry. That totally came out the wrong way."

"What did that mean, exactly?" Edward asked, starting to walk towards her.

"I mean, is that you have always seemed like a loner to me, that's all. And also, Alice told me that you were always by yourself in the other schools that you were at. You just hung out with your brothers and sisters."

Edward laughed. "Alice has a big mouth."

"I guess so," Alexis smiled. "Answer the question."

Edward shrugged as they began to head to class. "I don't know. I just never really connected with anybody else."

"No one?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" There was a slight tease, a slight seriousness to her voice.

Edward rolled his eyes and gave her a gentle poke in the back, guiding her into the classroom. She slapped his arm away and laughed.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Edward found himself sitting in his final class that was getting ready to be let out. Edward sighed as he began putting his things away. He was actually a little tired and wanted to get out of Music Composition and go home.<p>

"Before I let you guys leave, I have an announcement to make. I have sent all of your pieces in for the Sterling Music Competition and they have been judged. I was sent the list of the finalists this morning. Now, I want you to understand that there are only five finalists right now and soon that will be narrowed down to three, two, and then- well you get the picture."

"Mrs. G, just tell us already!" came a loud burst from behind Edward.

Mrs. Gardner and the rest of the class started to laugh. She quickly tore the top off of a large manila envelope and pulled a slip of paper out.

"Wait, you don't even know who they are yet?" asked another student named Hailey.

Mrs. Gardner shook her head. "Nope. I wanted to be as surprised as you are."

Edward closed off his mind so he could be the same and not hear the results before everyone else did.

"The five finalists are... Hailey Schroeder, Owen Cook, Regina Williams, Alexis Bowen, and Edward Cullen. Congratulations!"

Edward wasn't too surprised to hear his name. He had had resolutions about entering though and this was because of it. He looked over at Alexis to see her reaction.

She had turned into a statue.

A laugh came out of Edward's mouth that sounded suspiciously like a giggle. He swallowed so quickly that he almost choked and that made Alexis come out of her stupor.

"What the hell was that?" she asked him, causing him to laugh even harder. The laughing felt so foreign to him, so unreal. He liked it.

Alexis quickly gathered her stuff up and they started for the door. Mrs. Gardner's voice pulled them back.

"Edward? Alexis? May I speak with the both of you for a moment?"

They stopped at their teacher's desk and watched Mrs. G as she quickly stacked some papers and then turned her attention on them.

"I didn't want to do this in front of the rest of the class because it might have upset the other finalists. The point I am trying to get to is that I discussed with the judges at Sterling about the work the two of you have done together. They liked your individual pieces so much that they would like to hear a duet, actually."

"A duet?" asked Alexis. "Really? I didn't know that they accepted duets."

"They do, in fact. It is a whole separate category that was just put into the competition. I have only done single pieces for the last five years that I have had students enter. But if you would like to enter a duet instead, you may," said Mrs. Gardner.

"I'm game," said Alexis, turning her large eyes on him. "How about you?"

"Sure," said Edward. "How long do we have to prepare it?"

"The final pieces are supposed to be there within a month. The winners will be announced the second week of May. So if you want to prepare a duet instead, your names will be taken out of this running and be put into the other. All right?"

"Sounds great. Thank you, Mrs. G," Alexis smiled.

Mrs. G glanced over at Edward and he nodded his consent. "Okay then. I will let the judges know what you are going to do. Good luck on your piece."

* * *

><p>"Gotta tell you, I am really excited about the piece that you and Alexis are going to do together!"<p>

Edward turned his eyes on his sister. "Excuse me?"

_Dummy, you guys are going to be great. _

"I appreciate the thought," he said.

"What's the matter, Edward?" Alice asked.

Edward shook his head. "Nothing's the matter."

_Liar. _

"Fine," Edward snapped. "I'm a little nervous."

"Excuse me?" Alice stared at him, her gold eyes wide with shock. "Since when has Edward Cullen ever been nervous about anything?"

_Crazy. Absolutely crazy. _

"It's not important, Alice," Edward pushed past her and got into his Volvo. Alice watched him for a moment before getting into Rosalie's Corvette. He could feel her eyes still on him as Rosalie pulled out of the parking lot.

He waited until Emmett and Jasper had pulled out of the school parking lot before he put the Volvo into gear and drove out. But he wasn't heading home yet.

* * *

><p>He could feel every single of his senses going crazy.<p>

It was the serenity of where he was taking over and starting to calm him down. Memories of the past were making him crazy and he needed the time to become the stoic statue that he knew everyone thought of him.

The rushing water of the creek was almost like a lullaby to him as he lowered himself down into the dirt, leaning his head against the tree.

He had discovered this place the second week that he and his family had lived there. He hadn't told anyone about it, not even Carlisle or Alice. It was a place that was his and only his.

"Edward?"

Or so he thought.

Edward looked to see Alexis standing about forty yards away, her dark blonde hair pulled back into a fat braid and a leather jacket adorning her shoulders. She wore a pair of dark blue gloves that made her eyes stand out. She looked absolutely beautiful to him.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" he asked gently as he pulled himself to his feet.

"I come here at least once a week. It's my favorite place to think. Also I can play my violin here sometimes so I don't drive my mom and brothers crazy," she smiled as she approached him. "What are you doing here?"

"I found this place when I first moved here. I hide out here sometimes too."

"Why don't we hide out together?" she asked, a whisper to her voice.

Edward looked her right in the dark blue eyes and realized he actually wanted her company.

"All right."

Edward returned to his spot by the tree and Alexis leaned against it. They both watched the water rush through the dam, enjoying the light as it danced off the icy depths. Every single aspect of the creek was like a song to them.

"I've got it," Alexis said aloud after ten minutes of silence.

"Excuse me?"

"I know what we can do for our duet. I mean, I don't have my violin so I can't play anything for you but I have an idea."

"And?"

"We can do something about nature. I mean, we can write a song about the water. You gotta admit, it's beautiful. And- oh, god, I'm babbling."

Edward started to smile. "Don't worry about it. I know what you mean. I like that idea."

Alexis giggled and sank beside him. "You're smiling again."

"I'm been trying to bring plaster it on more for you," said Edward.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Are you all right? You've seemed kind of down for the last couple of days. When Mrs. G told us about the duet proposition, you barely blinked."

Edward took a deep breath. "It's a rough time of the year."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently, already knowing the answer.

"Not really," Edward murmured.

Alexis nodded. "Edward, you do know that I am your friend, right?"

Edward stared at her. "Of course."

"Then you know you can talk to me about anything?"

Another weak smile began to make it's way across his face. "Absolutely."

Alexis gently brushed her fingers against his arm and rose to her feet. "I've gotta get home. I'll see you tomorrow, Edward."

"Bye."

Alexis stepped off the high branches and landed gracefully on the dirt and leave covered forest floor. She cast another soft look in his direction and then began to walk towards the woods opening. But a voice made her freeze.

"Can you stay a little longer?"

* * *

><p>They sat together in silence for another fifteen minutes before Edward finally spoke.<p>

"I lost someone around this time last year."

Alexis didn't say anything as her blue eyes found his gold ones.

"Her name was Bella Swan," he slowly began. "She was the biggest klutz in the world, always tripping over her own feet and falling on her face. But when I first saw her, she had my heart. I couldn't help it."

Alexis smiled. She wasn't surprised to hear this. That was Edward to her.

"We were together for almost a year. I, uh, I even wrote a song for her. That's why I got weird when Mrs. G told us about the duet that the judges requested," he said. Alexis nodded. "But then... she was mugged by some creep in a parking lot. When she fought him, he killed her," Edward said quickly, afraid he wouldn't be able to get the words out of his mouth.

Alexis's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, Edward…"

"I've never been able to talk about it until now," he whispered. "I've never really had anyone but my family and her. When she was taken away from me, I thought I was going to lose what was left of my mind. I guess that's why my parents moved me and my siblings out here to Alaska, hoping for a new beginning."

Alexis scooted a little closer to him and gently placed her gloved hand on his arm. His uneven breathing began to slow slightly.

"I got it though," he whispered.

"You did?" she asked.

"You."

Her eyes dilated slightly. "What do you mean?" Honest confusion was in her voice.

"You were the first real friend I ever had. And without really meaning too, you helped me through my grief. And I just—thank you," he finished quickly. Edward could feel the sob starting to rise in his throat. The tears he couldn't shed were burning his eyes and making it hard for him to talk.

Alexis didn't say a word as she took his hand in hers. She laced her fingers through his, giving him a gentle squeeze. Then she did something that neither of them expected.

She hugged him.

She wrapped her arms around his rock hard shoulders and gave him his first real hug.

He found his own arms snaking around her soft waist, his face buried in her gold hair. He took in her scent, the aroma of cherry bark and vanilla soothing him slightly.

She held him for what seemed like hours but in reality, it was only about a minute. Then she released him and sat back on her haunches.

"I'm not going to give you some lame 'it'll be okay' and all that because it's bogus. But I will say this. There's nothing wrong with remembering her. And there's nothing wrong with still loving her," Alexis whispered.

Edward smiled. He squeezed her fingers and nodded. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Edward. Anytime."

* * *

><p>They walked together back to where their cars were parked. Alexis had parked her Tracker about twenty yards away from Edward's Volvo, the two cars lined up almost perfectly.<p>

She brought her sapphire eyes up to his gold ones, a look of worry embossed across them.

"Will you be all right?" she asked.

Edward nodded. "I will be now."

Her gentle smile that he had come to adore slipped across her small face. Without saying anything else, she twined her car keys through her fingers and headed for her Tracker.

"Hey!"

"Hmm?" Alexis turned.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Oh, you want to work on our duet?"

Edward shook his head. "No, I don't."

* * *

><p><strong>I am such a dirt bag for not updating for such a long time. I just had absolutely no inspiration for this story and then it hit me like a ton of bricks with the help of the wonderful a novelist. <strong>

**I am planning on updating more often. I have inspiration again! **

**So, I guess you can tell where this story is going now. Edward has finally opened up to Alexis after so long. He still hasn't told her about what he and his family really are,, as you can see. But that will be happening soon. **

**Also, I know that my timelines are off a bit. Forgive me!**

**All right, if anyone's still interested, reviews are loved! **


	11. Hallelujah

_**hallelujah**_

* * *

><p>The ivory was like silk underneath his fingers.<p>

He felt her gentle presence behind him but he didn't lift his head from the movement.

It was almost like he had been drowning and then led to dry land.

He could feel the weight shift beside him on the piano bench. Her left hand lifted onto the keys and laid out a gentle cord. He followed with his own, his eyes finally rising to meet hers.

"Since when?" he asked quietly.

"Since forever," she murmured, placing another cord onto the keys.

He followed suit once again with his right hand. Seconds passed and he brought out another set of notes. Alexis let her hand fall to rest on her thigh as the music trickled into the air.

It was a song that he had composed in his head a long time ago. A song that had been stewing in his dead dead brain for such a lengthy time.

Her voice lifted along with the beat of the notes. A soft hum that was replaced by words. Words of beauty, words of love.

He found himself staring at her, topaz on sapphire. And he was unable to look away.

"Macie sounds better than I do. I sound like a dying chicken."

He suddenly laughed out loud, the sound like bells to her. But it startled her so much that she almost laughed too.

"You should do that more often," she murmured.

"It feels strange," he admitted. "But I have missed it."

He had missed a lot of things that she was starting to make him feel once again.

* * *

><p>"You're looking like you have never met parents before."<p>

He grimaced in her direction before his eyes peeled onto the road ahead of them. "Well, it's the second time."

She got the picture. "Well, you have already met my moronic brothers. Beware, they will razz you. But my mom, I think she'll like you a lot."

He wondered if that was even possible. The last parent he had met had barely put up with him and then couldn't even look at him after he had gotten his daughter killed.

He felt the car turn and suddenly they were pulling up a long driveway. They came to a tiny cottage, still elegantly decorated with Christmas lights that shined with color and with beauty.

He got out of the car first once his blond companion parked the tracker. He jogged around the front and opened her side door before she even had a chance to unclasp her belt.

"Well, thank you," she smiled, obviously surprised. "Always a gentleman."

Edward cracked a small smile before slipping his gloved hand through hers. They walked up the icy sidewalk together, Alexis teetering dangerously on her high heeled boots.

"Are you serious? Why in the world did you wear those?!"

"Hey, they look nice! And they have sharp heels so I can kick my brothers under the table whenever they make a crack."

Edward shook his head before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. They managed to make it up the front walk and to the stairs before neither took another icy slip that they had been so close to doing before.

Alexis reached out an arm and knocked on the rough cut maple. She unhinged the side lock and stuck her head in, calling out for her family.

"Mom?! Joe?!"

"In here, Al!" came the familiar voice of her brother.

Alexis stepped in first, Edward following her close behind. Or, it actually worked as to where she tripped over the threshold with the pointy boots of hers and Edward managed to catch her before she careened to the floor.

"A girl who can play the violin so beautifully cannot walk a straight line," Edward sighed, righting her.

"That's it! These boots are coming off!" She cried, yanking them right off of her feet and tossing them into the corner.

"Al, do you ever learn?" They both looked up to see her giant brother Joey standing in the doorway to the kitchen, arms crossed and a woebegone expression on his face.

Alexis rolled her eyes and gently slapped his arm. "You wanna talk clumsy? Hmm?"

"Aw, shut up."

"Edward, you remember my moronic brother Joey. Joey, Edward."

Joey held out a hand to which Edward shook. He had taken off his gloves and Joey perceived the cold from the winter.

"Always nice to see you again, Edward. How are you putting up with my baby sister?"

Edward smiled and brushed his shoulder against Alexis's. "She's a joy to put up with."

"Oh, dear," Alexis moaned, clapping a hand over her eyes.

"Alexis?"

A woman that resembled Alexis to the T came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her a dish towel. Her dark blond hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail like her daughter's and it had streaks of silver through it. Her eyes were more like diamonds than sapphires and her build resembled her daughter's as well. They could have been about an inch of each other's heights.

"Hey, Mom," greeted the younger Bowen. "Mom, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my mom Laura Bowen."

Laura's lovely features broke into a warm smile that made Edward feel for just a solid minute that maybe everything was going to be okay.

"So nice to finally meet you, Edward," she said. "Alexis has told us much about you."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Bowen," he greeted, delicately shaking her hand. "Alexis has told me so much about you too. She said that you were the one that got her into the violin."

Laura let out a laugh. "Nah, pretty much I just opened up a magazine of different instruments and told her to point to something pretty. She pointed to the violin and it's all history from there."

"Mom!"

* * *

><p>And it went from there. Dinner was served soon after, a meal of stuffed chicken, mashed potatoes, and candied yams. Edward chewed it slowly, managing to swallow every bite without difficulty. He reminded himself to go hunting once he returned home.<p>

"So, Edward. Can I be nosy and ask you a little bit about yourself? Besides what Alexis has told me?" asked her mother about half way through the meal.

He caught Alexis's sea like gaze from the corner of his eye before he allowed himself to relax.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Like your family. Brothers and sisters?"

The corner of Alexis's mouth turned up before Edward answered. "I have two sisters and two brothers. We are all former foster kids that my parents adopted. My father Carlisle is the head of the ER at Grant Memorial Hospital."

"Dr. Cullen is your father?" Alexis's other brother Zack's eyebrows went up. "He's a nice guy, I liked him."

"Zack was screwing around in football practice and he fell and cracked his leg open. He had to get taken to the emergency room because he started to bleed a lot," Alexis said, leaning an elbow on the table. "For someone than can toss me around like a rag doll, he sure is a clumsy oaf."

"Says you, little Miss Tinkerbell," shot back the larger Bowen.

"Break it up, you two," laughed Laura. "Go ahead, Edward."

"No, it's fine," Edward said, actually enjoying the sound of their arguing. It reminded him of those rare moments caught at home when they weren't thinking about hiding themselves and adapting to other places to avoid being discovered.

"The oldest is Emmett, and then Rosalie and Jasper who are biological twins. Then Alice and then me."

"So you're the baby of the family?" smiled Laura. "Just like Alexis."

"Oh, Mom..."

Edward's cold hand found her warm one under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze.

* * *

><p>"How do you think the dinner is going?"<p>

"I don't know, darling," smiled Carlisle, not lifting his eyes from the book he was reading. "I'm sure Edward will tell us when he gets home."

Esme shook her magnificent head, her topaz eyes almost glittering in the late evening light. "I doubt it."

It was then when the door opened. Both of the Cullens looked up to see their physically youngest child step through the front door and remove his jacket.

"Hello," he said, turning back towards them once the coat was resting safely among the others on the pegs.

"How did it go?" asked Esme, unable to help herself.

"It went well," said Edward. "Alexis's family is...beautiful."

"Everyone was there?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes, her mother and her two brothers were all there. The meal was nicely done. I did go hunting just a little while ago though. But they were nice people and they have a lot of love there."

"It sounds wonderful," Esme smiled.

"It was," their son confirmed with a true smile. "It really was." Carlisle and Esme smiled back. "Good night, you guys."

"Good night, sweetheart," Carlisle whispered as he gently passed by them in his bid for the stairs.

* * *

><p>Edward climbed the stairs slowly, his thoughts burrowing around his head. Her voice was there once again.<p>

_You did good today. _

I miss you.

_Soon, you won't. _

And how can I not?

_Because you are falling in love with that girl. _

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! Edward's in love again!<strong>

**So if there is anyone out there that is still interested in this story, this chapter is about a six month jump forward. It's right after Christmas but not before the new year. Edward has finally met Laura, Alexis's mother and her other brother Dillon. They of course have been finally dating for a while and their relationship is growing, even though it's slow. **

**I do intend on having Alexis finding out that Edward is a vampire soon. Maybe the next chapter, I'm not sure yet. **

**If there is anyone out there, please review and leave me your thoughts. Anyone? Hmm? **

**~~~ooo~~~**


End file.
